


Meeting

by Gravytrain101



Series: Attractions [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Passing of phone numbers, Relaxing Team, Steve meets Danny, Unwinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve, Kono, Chin, and Lou are unwinding after a tough day at work. They can't solve this case that is taking them forever. They decide to forget about it for the night and go get a drink. As Steve is getting refills, he notices a cute blond guy at the bar next to him. He decides to take a chance and start a conversation with him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Attractions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned the tough case in the summary because I plan on using this tough case more later on.

Steve’s POV:   
“We’re going nowhere with this case,” Kono sighed as she set her beer down. 

“Let’s take a fresh look at it tomorrow,” Chin said. 

“I hope we solve it soon,” Lou said before finishing his beer. 

“I know, it’s been rough,” I sighed as I stood, “Who wants another beer?” 

Once I saw everyone raise their hand, I headed towards the bar to get another round. 

“Four beers please,” I told the bartender as I sat next to a blond guy at the bar. 

I was about to introduce myself as I waited for the beers to come but that didn’t happen, Instead, a drunk guy came by and bumped into the blond guy, causing him to spill the rest of his drink on the counter. 

“Damn it,” he mumbled as he grabbed some napkins to clean up the mess. 

“I’ll get you another one,” I said as I motioned towards the bartender. 

“Thanks,” he responded as he looked at me and held his hand out, “I’m Danny.” 

“Steve,” I told him as I shook his hand and got a good look at him. All I can say is this guy is handsome. 

“Are you here with anybody?” I asked, hoping he’d say no. 

“No, I’m not. Are you?” he asked. 

“I’m here with my coworkers,” I answered. 

“Coworkers? What do you do?” he asked as he took a sip from his new drink that finally came. 

“I’m on the Hawaii Five-O Task Force,” I told him. 

“That just sounds stressful,” he said, “I on the other hand have something less stressful. I’m a bartender, I work at this bar. I just got off work 15 minutes ago so I thought I’d have a drink.” 

“Would you like to join us?” I asked as I motioned towards my table. 

“No thanks, I’ve got to get going anyway.” he answered, “But I’ll give you my number so we can get together later?” 

“That would be wonderful,” I said. 

Kono’s POV:   
“Where’s Steve? What’s taking him so long?” I asked as I looked towards the bar. 

“I don’t know but I want my beer,” Lou said. 

“There he is,” I said as I pointed him out at the bar to the boys, “And he’s talking to a guy.” 

“Who is it?” Chin asked as he stood up to get a better look. 

“I don’t know but he’s cute,” I answered as I checked out the guy talking to Steve. 

“Doesn’t that guy work here? I feel like I’ve seen him before?” Lou asked as we saw the man get up to leave. 

“Maybe. Chin sit down, Steve’s coming back,” I told him as Steve headed towards our table. 

“Here guys,” Steve said as he placed his beers on the table. 

“So,” I started before taking a sip of the beer. 

“So? What?” he asked. 

“Who was the guy you were talking to? He looks cute,” I said. 

“I just met him and his name is Danny. He gave me his number,” he responded as he held up a slip of paper, “I think I’ll call him tomorrow.” 

“Good,” I said, “Because if you weren’t going to call him then I was going to. I would’ve set you up on a date with him.” 

“Thanks for having faith in me Kono,” he said before taking a sip of his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this! Let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is encouraged.


End file.
